


Claire De Lune

by Thisrandomthingihave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artist Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, Derek has an adopted sister, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, High school student Isaac, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Lahey lives with Derek Hale, M/M, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sort of an AU, mentions of abandonment, mostly cannon except no one dies, younger Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisrandomthingihave/pseuds/Thisrandomthingihave
Summary: Derek sits at the head of the table with his back to the wall. Stiles is to his right and Isaac to his left. The rest file around and the eight of them don’t bother to waiting for Peter, he’s always late, and the sheriff and Melissa are on the night shift while Chris is out of town. All of the are talking and laughing. Derek is asking Isaac about an upcoming paper and Stiles is making Erica laugh by telling an embarrassing Scott story. Boyd and Allison are in a deep conversation about different types of bows. Jackson and Scott are talking about lacrosse. It’s not surprising that they didn’t hear the car pull up, or if they did they probably figured it was Peter. The house is filled with joy and love; they are a family.They are a family that wasn’t expecting this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh. Okay so this is my first fic. I'm not sure if its any good but here it is any way.

 

Beacon Hills has settled down. After the Alpha Pack, whom they defeated unscathed miraculously, the “beacon” of Beacon Hills dimmed. Now the most the Hale pack has to deal with is a few Omegas here and there. The pack has settled. Derek has settled, his role as alpha solidified and his pack stable. Most of the pack attends the local college, Lydia however went off to MIT, and Isaac is in his last year of high school. Things in Beacon Hills are good, Derek is good, Derek is happy. The pack is happy.

The pack has weekly dinners, barring Lydia in Boston, everyone comes over to the rebuilt huge Hale house.  So weekly dinner, Stiles or Derek usually cook Isaac and/or Boyd help. Allison and Erica are banned from the kitchen after too many ill-fated mac-n-cheese incidents. Currently it's Friday and the house is filled with the pack, Isaac is helping Stiles in the kitchen while Boyd and Erica fight over the remote in the large living room. Jackson is on the phone with Lydia, Scott and Allison are cuddling on the loveseat, and Derek is standing by kitchen island drinking a cup of tea and looking over his pack, his family lovingly.  The open concept of the house allowing his to observe the living room and still be close to Stiles as he cooks.

Stiles is trying to move around Derek to get to the stove when Derek pulls him into a kiss.

“what was that for?” Stiles asks his arms wrapping around Derek’s waist.

“Nothing I’m just … I’m happy” Derek said before pressing his lips to Stiles temple again. Isaac makes a gagging noise from behind them, they both roll their eyes.

“Good. I like it when your happy, now get out and let me finish cooking!” Stiles says shooing Derek out of the kitchen. Derek complies and goes to sit in the arm chair by the couch idly paying attention to the college football game that Boyd manage to turn on. Texas A&M and UCLA, A&M is kicking their ass.

“Hey Jax, tell Lydia that we miss her and get off the phone dinner's almost ready” Stiles calls from the kitchen, Jackson begrudgingly complies and hangs up.

“Why are we watching this. None of us go to UCLA and who cares about A&M.” Jackson immediately whines.

“Do you see the problems you cause?” Derek says accusingly at the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah yeah, cry me a river why don’t you” is the sassy reply from Stiles.

“And Jackson if you don’t want to watch I’m sure the table needs to be set so why don’t you do that.” Huffing a sigh Jackson obeys his alpha and gets up to go set the table.

“Scott, Erica you too” groaning the two follow Jackson to the dining room.

Boyd and Derek end up talking about football while Allison tries to scavenge food from Stiles until dinner.

“Alright everyone grubs up!” Stiles calls making his way to the dining room with Isaac and the food as everyone follows behind.

Derek sits at the head of the table with his back to the wall. Stiles is to his right and Isaac to his left. The rest file around and the eight of them don’t bother to waiting for Peter, he’s always late, and the sheriff and Melissa are on the night shift while Chris is out of town. All of the are talking and laughing. Derek is asking Isaac about an upcoming paper and Stiles is making Erica laugh by telling an embarrassing Scott story. Boyd and Allison are in a deep conversation about different types of bows. Jackson and Scott are talking about lacrosse. It’s not surprising that they didn’t hear the car pull up, or if they did they probably figured it was Peter. The house is filled with joy and love; they are a family.

They are a family that wasn’t expecting this.

The front door opens, no one locked it, a girl no more than 17 enters the house. She’s looks tired, worn down like she’s been fighting for too long. She’s taller than average and thin, her curly hair is a mess and her deep blue eyes have dark circles under them almost like someone punched her. She follows the noise of the pack silently, almost wondering if this is a trap. It would fit she thinks humorlessly. She stands in the hallway almost out of sight, watching the pack eat and laugh for almost three minutes before Derek looks up and sees the silent observer. Tension floods his features and the pack immediately notices. The girl steps fulling in front of the table.

“This is a joke right? This has to be some cruel twisted joke. Or maybe I have finally lost my mind.” The girl laughs, but it is a hollow sullen sound.  The pack looks at Derek confused and taken aback by the lack of fear or commands to attack. Derek shakes his head, guilt flooding his scent.

“Because it’s so much more plausible that I’ve gone insane than the fact that I’m currently standing in the dining room of my family’s home that burn down. But not just standing in the rebuilt house but I’m looking at my brother and a new pack, a new family. Having dinner, laughing like he doesn’t have a care in the world. My brother who left me in New York TWO YEARS ago promising that he wouldn’t be gone longer than a week. My brother who called me said ‘Laura’s dead’ then hangs up. My brother who at least had the decency, until 3 months ago, emailed at least once a week saying ‘I’m alive, shits dangerous here, I’ll be home soon, love you.’ I thought you were dead Derek. But no here you are with a new family, solidifying every taunt I’ve ever heard. ‘You can’t actually be a Hale because you're adopted’ ‘you can’t be pack because you're human’ ‘you can’t be a Hale you’re human’ ‘wolves shouldn’t adopt humans, it's wrong’ all this time I thought they were wrong, thought they were just jealous of my family, but it’s true. You don’t think of me as family or pack or anything. I was just a kid you got stuck with when our- sorry your parents died. I can’t believe how stupid I am. Don’t worry Derek I get it. I won’t bother you again.”  And with that the girl fled the house. The pack sat in shock, Derek was the first one to snap out of it but by the time he made it to the front door the car was peeling out of the preserve.

“I know I’m late but I brought pie” Peter yelled from the back of the house coming in the backdoor.

“wait what did I miss?”

Derek sinks, ends up sitting on the porch steps head in his hands. Distantly he can hear the pack inside moving around but it’s hard over the roar of his guilt ridden wolf.  He is disgusted with himself, he left a 15-year-old alone in New York to fend for herself. He left his little sister alone, the last of his family besides himself and Peter. He feels someone sit down next to him, the scent and arm around him tells him it's Stiles. The tears escape his eyes as he looks up at Stiles.

“Derek Faolan Hale you fucked up massively.” Derek’s sobs become more desperate.

“But hey it’s going to be ok, you know why?” Derek shakes his head feeling slightly like a toddler who broke a lamp or something,

“It’s going to be ok because you are a good man and a good alpha and you are going to make it ok. You made a mistake, a massive mistake, but a mistake just the same and you can make it better.” Stiles says hugging Derek close as he sobs.

“I love you”

“I love you too you big dork.”  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Faolan - pronounced Fwail-Awn its Gaelic for wolf and that makes me laugh. Derek's heritage is Irish in this fic btw. Please leave comments and everything umm yeah ok bye!


End file.
